


Ashes & Gunshots

by hc6issc



Category: Heaven's Official Blessing, tgcf
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, At least I tried to make it Angst, Did I mention Hualian?, Ghost City, Heaven's Official Blessing - Freeform, Hualian, Hualian Angst, Hualian death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, PG16 I think? No smut at least lol, Soulmates, TGCF (Books), Yin Yu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc6issc/pseuds/hc6issc
Summary: Xie Lian had always known that his beloved San Lang would die in his own arms one day. The text was right there, just above his lovers head, patiently waiting to start the timer.So was he selfish for marrying Hua Cheng, knowing what their outcome would be? Confessing his undying love and swearing to always protect him, when the little text, only visible to his own eyes were telling him that they would never have their 'happily ever after'?Maybe.But Xie Lian promised himself that he'd leave Hua Cheng's side the second the timer went off, so Hua Cheng could never even get near his arms.He wanted to change their fate.He was so naive, it's almost cute.
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship, Huā Chéng & Xiè Lián, Sanlian, TGCF - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Ashes & Gunshots

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! before you start reading I want to mention that english is not my first nor my second language and that I'm still struggling to use big boy words and metaphors, things that make books more enjoyable to read you know,, but I really tried my best with this and hope that you all can maybe overlook the basic writing style and concentrate more on the plot 🥺 because that's what really gave me the motivation to write this little story...
> 
> please please please leave a comment if you enjoyed this i'd really mean alot to me since i kinda spend alot of time trying to perfect this.. thank you!!

IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR PLOT, PLEASE READ!

I want to mention that in this Alternative Universe, Soulmates can see each other's time & location of death.  
I'm not really a big fan of this concept though because I feel like they're being overused and there's already at least 20 fanfictions with this concept in every fandom, so I kept it really low-key here.  
The fact that they can see each other's time & death location doesn't really play a big role in this story, and they're probably already married so there's no talking about soulmates either.  
The only thing that matters is what Xie Lian sees when he looks at Hua Cheng.. :oo

Enjoy! 

ㅡ

"Stop running away from me!", Hua Cheng cried.  
"Stay away! Don't come any closer!"  
The loud, cold rain was running down Xie Lian's face as he carelessly threw his wet hair back.  
"Please.", he begged. "Please, stay away from me."

"What do you see?!", Hua Cheng screamed, his voice sore from all the running in the cold. "What do you see when you look at me?!"

Xie Lian chuckled.  
"Come on!"  
He bit his lips, refusing to look at Hua Cheng. "Your Highness...", he slowly stepped closer.  
"No! Stay where you are!", Xie Lian cried, keeping Royue tight around his wrists.

He gulps: "I-it says...  
...Hua Cheng, King of Ghost City.  
Time of Death: ...180 s-seconds.  
Location of Death: ...Prince of Xian Le's... a-arms...", Xie Lian quickly looked down again.  
"I- i don't know what will happen, but please! Stay away from me. I don't want you to... to...", he swallowed his last words.

Hua Cheng was quiet for a moment. With every falling raindrop, another one of his very last seconds passing.  
Then, he smiled: "It's okay."  
"..." "Are you crazy?"

Hua Cheng looked around: "Yes. It's okay! Gege, please stay, don't move."  
Xie Lian shook his head: "Crazy... He's crazy. I TOLD YOU, YOU'LL DIE IF YOU COME NEAR ME! DON'T FUCKING COME CLOSER!", his voice cracked in-between, making him sound incredibly desperate.

The text has always been like that, it had always said that Xie Lian's beloved San Lang will die in his very own arms one day. But he ignored it. The timer wasn't active. He was selfish. He thought he could leave Hua Cheng's side faster than the timer. He thought he could change their fate.  
He was naive... and in love.

He fell to ground as the timer finally hit it's last minute. "Please", he begged. "Please, please go away."

His knees felt so weak, he couldn't even move his pinky finger if he wanted to.  
"Please...", he stuttered, slowly closing his eyes. At this point he was too tired to raise his voice again. "...Please."

And whe he opened his eyes againㅡ Hua Cheng was gone.  
Hua Cheng was gone?  
He finally felt his shoulders relax and completely sacked to ground.

Ping.

..."I apologize gege, but I'm afraid I cannot leave this place. I'm gonna need this back.", Hua Cheng, who suddenly was very close behind him, flashed the little ring-necklace before Xie Lian's eyes.  
"How much time do i have left?"  
Xie Lian chuckled. "Quick."  
"...Um, 30, 29, 28- San Lang."  
Hua Cheng put his finger on his mouth, not letting Xie Lian finish his sentence. "Perfect.", he grinned.  
"Because, my dear beloved, your timer went off today.", he took a few steps away from Xie Lian and winked: "I'm sorry to have put you in such a dangerous situation, your Highness. San Lang hopes he'll be forgiven... But he's glad it's solved now, and that you're safe."

"...San L-"  
"Thank you for everything, Gege. To die in battle for your Highness is my greatest honor."

Ping. Yet again.

This ping wasn't anywhere close to the other one though. The other ping was the sound of Xie Lian's necklace being taken off his neck. No, this ping was from a gun.

Suddenly something heavy landed on Xie Lian's knees. He immediately supported Hua Cheng's head and pulled his body closer to his himself so he wouldn't lay on the cold, wet ground.

"No..." "Your Highness...", Hua Cheng stuttered.  
"NO!"  
"It's okay, it's okay! Listen to me. They were going to get the ashes either way, I'm glad they got it without hurting you. Look at me, I'm okay, right? I'm okay. I'm not hurt anywhere.", Hua Cheng said as enthusiastically as he could, but his trembling voice gave him away.

They shot the necklace. The ashes.  
Hua Cheng will die.

"No... no... no, no, San Lang, I'm so... I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, San Lang!  
I-if I had known I would've hid the necklace. I would've buried it really, really deep! I- i would've thrown it into the wide ocean, I would've-" 

"Ha Ha Ha." "..." "Not safe enough.", Hua Cheng laughed.  
It wasn't a fake laugh, how he did it with Yin Yu or anybody else. It was his real, genuine laugh. His rare laugh. The laugh Xie Lian would hear for the last time. And yet, it sounded really sad.

"Your Highness, I chose you for a reason. You're the safest place there is for me... And I'm honored to die in my safe place."

"San Lang..."

×

And so it ended.  
The dead died again that night. Monsters broke down, Demons mourned and Ghosts cried. The entire nation of Ghost City felt their kings soul leave his body.  
And so, they stopped partying, took down the lights and prepared the funural.

Xie Lian on the other hand, became miserable. Everytime he takes a breath the recalls the happenings of that night and everytime he closes his eyes the pictures flash in his mind.  
The oh, so clean white robes that everyone used to joke about finally did become mourning gowns, and he hasn't stopped wearing them ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twittee if you like!! it's MXTX works but i mostly tweet and retweet stuff about hualian lol: @spLdersan
> 
> whew chile i don't even know what to say to this,, if i'm being honest idek if i'm gonna finish it here or write a second chapter,, i have some ideas but i'm scared ill ruin it 😗  
> anyways thank you SOOSOSO much for reading this i hope you like it!! :oo
> 
> also hi ece i told you not to read this what are you doing here


End file.
